


Griffin

by EduardaBucko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BAMF Hermione Granger, Bella Swan Bashing, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg, Romance, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EduardaBucko/pseuds/EduardaBucko
Summary: The Dark Lord was defeated during the battle in the ministry, but that does not mean an end to the problems.After discovering that those whom Harry thought were his friends were not so close friends and earning an inheritance he was not expecting, Harry flees along with his godfather Remus and his new friends to a small town called Forks to have a fresh start.New discoveries, new friendships, new loves.
Relationships: Bill Weasley/Sam Uley, Draco Malfoy/Bill Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Edward Cullen/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Bill Weasley, Jacob Black/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Paul Lahote/Draco Malfoy, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Griffin

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this story for a long time and finally decided to post it, I hope you like it.  
> Remembering that English is not my first language, so I ask that the errors be revealed.

Harry was lying on his bed in Grimmualde Place thinking of everything that had happened that year, he had finally defeated Voldemort in the battle at the Ministry, Sirius had been removed from inside the veil and cleared of all charges when they arrested Peter and questioned him under Veritasserium. The battle was intense and with it many surprises happened. First Snape was a spy and had risked his life countless times to save Harry, according to Lucius Malfoy was actually threatened by Voldemort to cooperate without the possibility of denying it because what was at stake was not his life, but that of his son, Narcissa proved to everyone that she was a real Harpy by staying on Voldemort's side willingly by inscing herself to the cause of body and soul, as crazed as her sister Belatrix and forcing her own son a 15-year-old boy to almost receive the mark, Harry believes that Azkaban was more than deserved, Dumbledore had died during the battle and after all he discovered Harry did not shed a single tear with his death. 

Flashback on 

The battle was over and Harry was in shock, he had taken an Avada right from the middle of his chest and had not even fallen. In his right hand was the old wand of the director, on the left he had a ring with a black stone that he had never seen, on his shoulders was his cloak of invisibility, but she was different she had become a bright black robe as dark as the night and on his bar shone like the stars on the most starry night, Harry only recognized her for the familiar feeling he always felt, from the first time he felt it when he won it at the age of eleven. Even with all these changes the thing that surprised him the most was actually a conversation he heard from his supposed friends 

"He should have died, Dumbledore assured us that this would happen." Harry was going after the others, for while fighting Voldemort he ended up walking away from everyone, when he heard his friend Ron's voice in a corner along with Hermione and Giny,they did not see him approach. 

"He can't die yet Ron, not before he marries Giny, onlythen will we have access to his safes." Hearing Hermione's voice saying such cruel things Harry felt his heart break, how could they do something like that? He regarded them as family. 

"Let's get on with the plan Ron, we're going to give the potion that Mom made, he'll fall in love with me and before the end of next school year I'll become Lady Potter." The sparkle in Ginny's eyes while saying that was sick. 

Harry couldn't stand there and listen ed to that and went after Remus. 

Flashback off 

That betrayal affected Harry more than he was willing to admit and with his finally free godfather Harry was unwilling to destroy his happiness by telling what he had discovered. But Sirius realized that his little puppy was different and not in a good way. He was supposed to be celebrating that Voldemort had finally left and he could live his life as a normal teenager, he should go to parties and fall in love, but instead he was always depressed by the corners, but Sirius refused to accept the little "I'm fine" from his cub and continued to insist until he finally got the truth. 

Flashback on 

"Puppy I know something happened and please don't lie to me saying it's nothing" Sirius was sitting right on Harry's bed while Remus occupied the left. "You can rely on small knot, no matter what happens we will always love you and be by your side." 

Sirius was determined to have an answer that night and after what had happened Remus would not stop him from pressing his little puppy a little as he normally did, saying that when he was ready Harry would tell them. That night the Weasley family had gone to dinner at Grimmuald,but Harry had refused to come down for dinner and spent the night locked in his room, which once belonged to Regulos,not lettinganyone in even Sirius, only when everyone had already left that Harry finally left his room. Deciding he had no choice, Harry ended up telling him everything he'd heard. 

"Those weasels!" Sirius cried after hearing everything his godson had told. "As they dare to do this to my cub, I'll kill them all!" 

"Calm down Sirius." Remus asked as he hugged Harry that he had tears running all over his face. 

"How do you expect me to calm down?! They planned to kill my puppy. You don't mind?" 

"Don't you dare say I don't care! He's as much my puppy as it is yours." At that moment Sirius saw that his eyes were as golden as the purest gold which meant that these feelings were both his and his wolf's. "But we can't act rashly, we don't even know if they're all involved in it." 

"What do we do then Moony?" 

"First of all we will go to Gringotts,they will be able to give us a detailed report on what isin Harry's blood in a much more secretive way than Saint Mungus,plus an extract from his accounts, so we'll know if anyone has touched them." 

Flashback off 

That visit yielded a lot of screaming and threats. After a thorough sweep were found dozens of potions, locks and even a marriage contract between Harry and Ginerva, signed by Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore, fortunately as Sirius had never been effectively tried and had been arrested irregularly he never lost custody of Harry so Dumbledore could never sign as his Guardian making the contract null and void. After removing all the locks and potions from Harry's system they went home with a copy of the scan. Once there Sirius sent a message to Arthur inviting them to a new dinner. 

"Harry they've arrived, come puppy." Remus spoke from the door of his room taking Harry out of his thoughts. 

"I'll be right back, Remy." Breathing deep Harry went down, he was saved from having to deal with the questions of his supposed friends when Sirius pulled him to sit between him and Remus. The dinner was very strange despite all the antics the twins made to try to improve the mood, Sirius just couldn't stop his face from demonstrating how upset he was. 

DidSirirus happen anything? You've been restless all night." Arthur asked as soon as dinner was over. 

"Call everyone into the living room what I'm going to say and I hope you don't know anything my old friend." 

"Now you have left me worried. I'll call everyone." 

After a few minutes the whole Weasley family and Hermione Granger were reunited. 

"What happened to calling us all here?" Who asked this time was Bill, he is still weak from the battle, he had been attacked by Fenrir Greyback and ended up being bitten, in addition his girlfriend Fleur ended up dying. 

"Thanks to my newfound innocence in the public eye I have finally been able to take my place as Lord Black." 

"That's good news Sirius, so why are you acting like something horrible has happened?" Arthur was confused, but Sirius was not looking at him but at Molly who was trying and failing miserably to hide the heartbreak from his face. 

"I'm on this face because as Harry's legal guardian I have access to his accounts in Gringotts,where I was summoned by the Goblins due to irregularities in their accounts!" Sirius was furious and he saw three people white with his response and one angry at being discovered. "These irregularities were due to withdrawals of money without Harry's approval or knowledge on behalf of Molly, Ronald and Ginerva Weasley and Hermione Granger. Just like a lot of potions and locks on it me and Remus. Not to mention the illegal marriage contract between Harry and Ginerva signed by Dumbledore and Molly, which is clear as it was not signed by the true guardian is null and void. 

Everyone was in shock looking at the culprits. Arthur could hardly believe what his wife had done, though he should have been suspicious, considering the way she continued to tell his daughter how fantastic her marriage to Harry would be. He had told her dozens of times not to fill her head with illusions because there was a possibility that he wouldn't even like girls, after all he had seen how Harry looked at Bill and Charlie during his fourth year. But his wife had made himself blind to what was before his eyes and deaf to what he had said. 

"How can you do something like that? You kept saying harry was like a son to you and do something like that?!" 

"I don't know why you're so surprised, I was just taking what's rightly mine. I did what I could to fix the boy." The way Molly said it made her kids feel disgusted with her, well at least the ones who cared about Harry. 

"Fix me?! I'm not a broken object so you can fix me. There's nothing wrong with me." Harry who was hiding behind Remus all night spoke for the first time. 

"Of course you have something wrong with you. You think I've never noticed the way you keep looking at Bill and Charlie?" Hearing this phrase Bill looked at Harry who was very red, but he did not know if it was anger or shame. "This is wrong, dirty and needs to be fixed." 

"I think it's good that you take care of your words Molly, because as calm as I may seem I'm still a wolf and it's my puppy you're talking about." Moony's eyes were glowing dangerously and it was enough to keep her away. 

"I Arthur Weasley's body, mind and sane magic renego You Molly, Ginerva and Ronald, from today you no longer carry my last name and will not be welcome in my house, so I said, so it will be done." 

Everyone was surprised, no one ever imagined that Arthur would be able to do something like this. Being forsaken by the head of the family was the greatest shame for a wizard, not even Sirius who despite everything he did for the family was renegade. Expelled yes, renegade no. 

"How can you do something like that? I did it for the good of the family!" 

"Harry is part of the family" 

"And that wasn't for his sake." 

"It was on his own, " 

The twins were furious with that woman because they refused to call her a mother. 

"You understand it's not Percy, my baby" She looked at the boy as if he were her lifeline, but he could only look at her in disgust. 

"I'm not your baby and you're not my mother, you're just the woman I'm ashamed to say put me in the world." 

"Tonks is here to arrest them." Sirius spoke retaking control. 

"You can't do that, we deserve that money for all the times our lives have been at stake on it!" Ron was red with anger, it wasn't supposed to happen, that's not what they had planned. 

"Did I put you at risk?! As far as I know I never pointed my wand at you and made you come with me!" Harry couldn't believe he thought they were his friends. At the same time the flames turned green and Tonks crossed over being followed by Snape. 

"What's this dirty dinner doing here?" Giny screamed. 

"He's not a dirty dinner and he's a much better person than you." Harry screamed back. 

"Tonks please remove them, my head is adoring from having to deal with them, comment on the people we had talked to before." Tonks agreed with Sirius and waved his wand and immobilized them and began taking them to the fireplace. 

"Harry you can't let them do this to me, you love me and we're going to get married! Don't touch me I'm the future Lady Potter." Ginerva screamed as she was dragged out of the mansion. 

"I assume you've arrived at a bad time." Snape spoke letting his voice out for the first time since he arrived. Should I come back another time?" 

"If you came so late at night I must assume it's something important, please tell us." Remus responded by interrupting what Sirius would say making sure it would be some insult. Moony thought there was something in the middle of their relationship and i could bet it was all sexual tension. 

"Now that the war is really over I've found time to resume my research and i've been on Wolfsbane,because it's just a little crazy to have to prepare it every month because they can't last. Anyway, researching her I ended up discovering that this potion does more harm than good and that the reason why wolves live less is precisely because it is killing the wolf inside you gradually, that is, it kills half of your soul and no one lives with half a soul. Since I don't want to be responsible for anyone's death, I'm not doing it anymore." 

"Severus and as for killer instinct?" 

"Apparently this instinct comes from the fact that you reject your wolf, if you accept it I believe it will be all right and considering that your wolf is already accepted enough for you to consider Mr. Potter as your cub there is no reason for you to worry. Well that's all now if you'll excuse me. 

"Professor Snape wait." Severus was already preparing to leave when he heard Harry's voice calling him. "Thank you for everything you've done for Moony and for me too, I've never had a chance to thank you and I've spent the last few years saying very cruel things, I'm sorry." Harry ended up getting his head down until he felt a hand on him. 

"You don't have to apologize about anything, actually who should apologize to me, I know I couldn't compromise my spy position, but I didn't need to have done such horrible things to you." After hearing this Harry threw his arms around his teacher who was not waiting for it. "All right, I've been sentimental enough for a year." Everyone laughed at that phrase. "Have a goodnight." Severus left soon after. 

"Well, I guess it's time to go too." 

"We have to open the store in a few days." 

"We have many things to do yet." 

"But we expect you at theinauguration." 

And so the twins left the house. 

"Well I have to go back to Romania until it was a nice dinner, the fight was good entertainment and Harry you're cute, but I prefer my men being bigger than me." Chalie spoke and left leaving behind a very red and embarrassed Harry. 

"Well, Percy and I are going too, I'm staying at his apartment for now, I don't think I can get back to the Lair right now." Arthur announced after his children began to leave. "Bill are you coming with us?" 

"I think I'd like to stick around until I get used to the wolf, that's if it's not going to get in the way of Sirius and Remus." He was afraid they wouldn't let him stay after what his mother had done and he didn't want to go through the first transformation alone. 

"You're more than welcome to stay Bill" Sirius replied. Moony was smiling behind him because he knew exactly what was going through Weasley's head and wouldn't leave him alone. 

"Thank you so much Sirius." 

"Well I'll go then, have a good night until next." 

After a brief moment Harry realized that he would have to spend a few days, probably many, in the same house as Bill and that he now knew that Harry had a thing for him. 

"I... I'm going to go to my room." Without letting them respond, they just ran away. 

"I think our little puppy is ashamed." Remus commented laughing. 

"I think I'm going to go talk to him." Bill dsse. 

"I think it's good to keep your hands to you or I'll rip them off." Sirius growled in a way that resembled padfoot. 

"You're not going to do anything, we're going to go to the room where we're going to have a serious conversation about all this sexual tension between you and Severus." 

"Me and Seboso?! Are you sure you're not talking about you and Malfoy senior? I saw the way you guys trade barbs. It's like they're about to rip each other's clothes off." 

"Okay, we understand that there is a sexual tension for everyone, why don't you just invite them to a night out for four? Considering the proximity of those two I wouldn't be surprised to find that they've shared a bed before." Bill talked about making the two of them quiet. 

"It's not such a bad idea." Remus said. 

"Well while you discuss my brilliant idea I'll see how Harry is doing." 

In the room Harry didn't know how to act, no one was supposed to find out he was a freak, he never told how much he found Bill too attractive or how his first crush had been Cedric and how much he suffered when he saw him die in front of him. He didn't want anyone to know, he didn't want to be killed. 

"Harry." Bill called him making him realize his presence and how close he was already sitting in his bed with him. 

"Please don't ode me, I'll stop, I won't be weirder, just don't ode me." Harry started stuttering begging Bill. 

"Harry doesn't hate you and you're not weird." 

"How can you not?! I like boys and that's not normal." Harry was almost panicked until he felt broad arms enveloping him. 

"Harry I don't know what your relatives said to you, but in the wizarding world this is normal. No one will judge you to love, no matter if it's a man or a woman, if it's one, two or three, it's all yours and no one can interfere." 

"What do you mean more than one? Isn't a couple just two people?" The little one asked without realizing that he was snuging into the older man's lap. 

"It turns out that some wizards when they're 16 get a creature heirloom, which would be some abilities of the original creature." 

"Just like Fleur was part Vella?" 

"Just like that, she had some characteristics, but she couldn't get a complete transformation, only powerful wizards achieve it after inheritance." 

"I'm sorry to remind you of her, I know how much you liked her." 

"it's okay Harry, we knew the risk of battle and even if she were alive we wouldn't be together." 

"Why?" 

Vellas women tend to be very possessive and will never be fully happy without their soul mates, which I was not." 

"What does her being possessive have to do? And what's this soul mate? You're confusing me." He asked making a really cute peck that Bill felt like biting. 

"Let's go by then, due to my nature as a wolf and live in pack we share many things, fellow included because we know that no one would hurt them, the only exception is blood relatives and adoption, those you consider family. Blood companion can only get pregnant with each other, that is, if I dated you for example and found my companion I would not leave you, we would continue together, but I could only get pregnant my partner and you would only get pregnant with yours." 

"But Bill I'm a boy, I can't get pregnant." 

"Since you're a wizard you can." 

"Are only wolves like that?" 

"Elves and felines too, vampires vary." 

"Felinos?" 

"A descendant of Neko, Nundo or Grifin,although the latter is therarest." 

"And what's the difference between vampires?" 

"Well, they vary depending on who the companion is, if he or she is someone who doesn't like to share then he wouldn't like it either, now if it's the other way around he'll also like it." 

"But will it be with anyone?" 

"not the feeling has to be mutual, if it's someone you don't want then he'll get jealous and try to kill him." 

"Wow!" Harry's eyes shone by surprise at what he discovered. 

"You know your godparents call you a puppy, but you look more like a kitten." 

I said, "Why?" Harry asked to fall his head. 

"Because you're a very cute and very sly little thing." 

"I'm not cute, I'm dangerous." You said it jokingly. 

"A is? So dangerous sir, I want to see you defend yourself from my little seed attack." After that sentence Bill attacked him by knocking him down in bed making him laugh. "Do you surrender?" Bille was almost lying between Harry's legs with his hands around his waist still tickling. 

"Never!" Harry had never laughed so much all his life. 

"Just say it." 

"Allright, I'm saying. So you don't think I'm weird?" 

"Never. I just have one question." 

"Which one?" 

"You think I'm beautiful." 

"That wasn't a question." He replied blushing. 

"If you think I'm cute and I think you're cute, does that mean I can kiss you?" 

"I don't know." He muttered lowering his head. 

"Don't you know what kitty?" 

"I don't know how to kiss Bill, I've never kissed anyone." Harry was so ashamed that he ended up covering his face with his hands until he felt Bill pull them. 

"That's no kitten problem,I can teach you." 

"Can you?" 

"Of course now close your eyes." 

Harry did what Bill asked. Knowing he couldn't hold on anymore Bill approached, the next thing he felt were his kitten's soft lips, in a bold move he pushed his tongue into the mouth of the minor who groaned by surprise giving him more space. Harry was loving that feeling, if he knew it was so good he would have experienced it before. He couldn't think straight, holding Bill's hair and pushing his body against the older one, he didn't know what it was, but it was very good, until he was turned away by Bill. 

"Easy kitty, you're too small, I don't want to lose control with you." 

"What do you mean?" You asked confused. 

"You are too innocent for your own good. I'll explain another day to you, time for bed." 

"Bill sleeps with me today?" 

"Of course kitty." 

Harry snug in the arms of the eldest, he had enjoyed the kiss and went to sleep imagining that if he found his companion he would like to keep Bill with him.


End file.
